


Major Whoops!

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Carmilla being all flirty, F/F, cat crazy Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Whoops, I just fell face first into your crotch and this is really awkward' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hollstein fluffy AU fic to get us Creampuffs through the hell that is the between-seasons hiatus. I deal with feels by writing these. 
> 
> Prompts are always open, so if you have an idea you want me to write, send me a line or two in my ask :) 
> 
> Lots of love to the Creampuffs!

Laura bolted down the subway steps onto the platform, quickly passing her card over the turnstile as she ran through, her hair flying everywhere, and with a frenzied expression on her face. "I'm so late, so late, so late!" She gabbled to strangers as she squeezed through the crowds onto the train just seconds before the doors closed, and the train started moving. Only then did she let out a sigh of relief.

She'd been living in her brand new New York apartment for nearly a month now, but until this point, she'd been getting taxi cabs everywhere she needed to go. However, her very first class of the term happened to be right across the city, which still wouldn't have been that bad, except that Laura had accidentally forgot to set her alarm the night before, so she had slept in - on the FIRST DAY - so her only options were either be very late, or get the subway and pray she arrived on time.

This train was jam packed though, and tiny Laura found herself trapped between two ridiculously fat banker guys in suits with briefcases which kept jabbing Laura's arms and sides. "Exc-excuse me?" She piped up shyly, trying to not be rude.

However, neither man paid any attention to her, so she tried again a little louder this time, "Excuse me? Can you please move? I'm kinda squashed here between you both, so if you could just move a little bit, I could move away?" 

Again, no response.

Laura inhaled with frustration, and exploded, "HEY! WILL YOU PLEASE MOVE YOUR BIG BUTTS OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN BREATHE, BECAUSE YOU'RE BOTH SQUASHING ME LIKE A BLOODY SARDINE!?" She yelled, losing her temper.

Finally she got a reaction. Both men - the whole carriage as a matter of fact - turned to look at her with surprise. One of the men moved away without a word, but the other man looked down at her. "I am terribly sorry, little lady. I just didn't see you there, due to you being such a small person, but I do beg your forgiveness, ma'am." He apologised in a strong Southern drawl that Laura found quite charming, and even tipped his bowler hat to her.

Blushing at her outburst, Laura nodded, and moved out of the way, trying to avoid the stares of everyone around her. Suddenly she lost her footing, and tripped over someone's bag. She jerked forwards, and landed across several laps; unfortunately though, she also found herself with her face in someone's crotch.

"You know, usually I ask someone out on a date first before I try and eat them out." A distinctly female voice spoke up from above her, laced with amusement, and Laura's cheeks flamed an even brighter shade of red that was probably almost purple. 

Wishing the ground would just open and swallow her up there and then, Laura scrambled to her feet, mumbling profuse apologies to everyone nearby, especially the girl she'd inadvertently tried to molest. "I'm so so sorry, so sorry..." 

"Hey, it's fine, cutie. I do actually like being eaten out by cute girls such as yourself, even though usually girls take off my pants first." The girl commented, and Laura could hear the teasing note in her voice, which just made Laura's blush intensify. "You got a name, cupcake?" 

Laura's eyes darted uo from the floor to finally look at the girl, and her first thought was **Fuck, she's fit,** because she really was. Laura had seen a lot of gorgeous girls in her lifetime, but this one by far outstripped the others.

First of all, she had these gorgeously long legs that went up for what seemed like forever, clad in a pair of dark red leather pants, that hugged her legs in all the right places. An image flashed suddenly into Laura's head of having those sexy legs wrapped around her neck as Laura licked out this beautiful stranger, and she blushed deeper if it was possible.

Next there was that tantalising inch of bare navel between the top of the pants and the tight black corset. Laura couldn't help but eye the creamy skin there, and more specifically the little silver skull belly bar that was there. Fuck, Laura thought to herself, licking her lips involuntarily. She definitely had a thing for girls with belly piercings.

Past the visible cleavage, which was a whole other matter, Laura's eyes trailed over the girl's face. 

"No name?" The girl cocked an eyebrow with a grin.

"My name? Oh, it's ....Laura." Laura quickly said, almost forgetting her own name all of a sudden. 

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop, and with a shriek, she lost her balance and fell into the hot stranger yet again. The girl just laughed though, not seeming to mind, and just adjusted Laura on her lap so they were more comfortable. 

"If you wanted to sit on my lap, you should have just asked." She smirked. "I'm Carmilla, creampuff, and I think I'll keep you." 

Despite her utter humiliation of being in this situation, Laura raised an eyebrow, a little indignantly. "Keep me? What am I, a stray cat?" 

Carmilla's smile grew. "Good thing I like cats then, isn't it?" 

__________________A Year Later ___________________

"Hey Laura, c'mere a second!" 

Laura took off her headphones when she heard her girlfriend's voice call through their shared apartment, and she got up from her sprawled position on their bed. "Carm, what have you done now? If one of the cats has escaped, I'm not making any more bloody flyers. They'll just make their way back eventually." 

She walked into the living room, which was currently littered with cats of every colour - all belonging to Carmilla, who was cat-crazy to the point of obsession. "What's the problem-aargh!" Laura let out a little scream as she tripped over Sir Willoughby's long black tail, and fell headfirst into her girlfriend on the sofa. 

Carmilla laughed, and lay back on the sofa, letting Laura lie on top of her like she was one of her cats. "Still falling for me, I see, cutie?" She teased, brushing Laura's hair back from her face. 

Laura just rolled her eyes, and placed her lips on Carmilla's, to shut up her art major girlfriend.

It was true though; she was still falling more in love with Carmilla every day, and honestly? She never wanted to stop.


End file.
